First Impressions HomestuckGamzee x Reader
by GreenerMeg33
Summary: Gamzee x Reader, Vriska x Reader maybe even Sollux x reader for kismesiss? :] I own Nothing... it all belongs to the almighty Andrew Hussie. T for language... gotta be safe
1. Chapter 1

First Impressions

(your perspective)

Your name is [f/n/l/n] and you are probably the most exited person on the face of the planet.  
You are finally going to meet your friends for real! You have met some before, but all of them at once? Epic!

You are literally shaking with excitement! Your Moiral Vriska is going to be there! And your to-be Matesprite Gamzee, you agreed to make it official when everyone was together. Sollux, your kismesiss will be there too. The only thing you are not looking forward to is Eriden. You would probably need about five auspistices for that creep. More on that later.

You step onto the transporter as soon as your watch turns '8:00 pm.' which was the chosen time (much influence by Vriska). After a moment in the sensation of the teleport, you are greeted by an empty room.

Your heart drops. No one showed. What?!

Wait, there is a sound behind you, you turn to see Gamzee pop out of one of the many teleporters that are scattered around the room. You run over and tackle-hug him, squealing in excitement.

"Gamzee! you're here!" you cry excitedly.

"I wanted to come motherfucking early, so i could up and see you!" he said, getting up off the floor and lightly pushing you off.

"Early?" you question. It was 8:00! You check your Pesterchum on your eye piece, and sure enough, Karkat's shouting letters are commanding you too be here at 8:30.

You smile and make yet another mental note to check your messages more frequently. Then you turn to Gamzee, and hug him, softer this time. He pulls you tighter and you look up into his face, his lazy smile, his newly applied clown make-up, the half open eyes giving him the usual relaxed expression.

You love it all. You go up on your tip-toes and peck his cheek. He laughs a bit and leans down to kiss you. You love kissing him, he was a soft kisser. Nothig like your kismesiss Sollux, who's teeth always cut your lips.

Like usual, the kiss was over all too soon. You reflect his lazy smile back up at him, then surprise him by suddenly pulling him down to the floor. You sit and talk with him for half an hour before people start to show.

First was Karkat, who was yelling angrily into his mobile husktop.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HALF AN HOUR LATE? WE ESTABLISHED THE TIME A WEEK AGO!" he shouted.

You laugh. "Hey Karkles, who's gonna be late?" you ask. He looks up, pressing the end call button on his wristband.

"TAVROS SAID HIS FOUR-WHEEL-DEVICE ROLLED DOWN THE RAMP TO HIS RECUPERACOON." Karkat seethed. "NO ONE IS SUPPOSED TO BE LATE!"

You never thought Karkat cared so much about time punctuation.

"Tav-bro could be having dome real motherfucking troubles." said Gamzee, "Doesn't he al up and need his motherfucking merical chair?"

Karkat sighed heavily, was about to say something, but was interupted by another troll teleporting in. It was Kanaya, she had picked out a nice dress for the occasion. It was White with Jade ribbons around the waist, and neck. On the small of her back was a pink flower from which ribbons hung down. You gazed at the dress, transfixed by the awesome fashion.

"Greetings, I see I came before the majority of the group." she said in her Alternian accent.

"Hey, Kanaya." you say, snapping out of the fashion hypnosis, "I love your dress."

"This?" she said, disgusted "I think its hardly adequate for the joyus occasion."

You look at Gamzee and you both break out into giggles, earning an evil look from Kanaya.

"Well if you imbeciles are finished laughing, we could get going with this reunion." she snapped. You and Gamzee shut up as the next troll teleported in.

"wwell, lets get this ovver with." The unmistakeable accent made you wince. This was going to be a long reunion. Luckily, your friends started trickling in faster.

Equius and Nepeta came in at almost the same time, Terezi came right after. Vriska teleported in, the same smug smile plastered on her face as usual. After came Feferi followed by Aradia and Sollux. Everyone but Tavros was crammed in the room.

You leap up and hug Vriska, her smug smile lightening a bit.

"Heeeeeeeey [y/n]! what's up? still LARPing?" She laughed, returning the hug. You were literally the only one she actually hugged, other than Terezi.

"Hi Vrisky! I've been good! And I'll LARP to the end of time!" you laugh as you do the handshake that you two came up with sweeps ago.

"Awesome!" said Vriska, then she got serious, She leaned down to whisper in your ear, "Has your Lusus died yet?" she asked

You nod slowly, your head drooping at the sad subject. Vriska grabbed your shoulders and fixed your posture.

"Its supposed to be fun! remember? They are gonna be sprites!" She made up for your usual optimesim whenever you were sad. And that wasn't a lot.

You smile and break away as you both turn to greet someone else. To your stupid luck, you face Eriden. You give each other looks that could kill more than the vast glub, then stalk off to other sides of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

First Impressions - Chapter 2

As you stomp across the room you run into Sollux, who is just waving good-bye to a very exited Feferi.

"Oof!" you both say at the same time. Sollux stumbles a step backwards while you are thrown to the floor.

Sollux laughs, "That detherveth an award for betht kithmithith meet-up" (He said kismisiss, if you couldn't make out his lisp XD.)

"Just help me up" You grumble. He takes your hand and raises you so high your feet don't touch the floor, you once again curse your small size.

"Thith high enough for you?" he asks, a jokingly evil smile on his face. You glare at him,

"You know what i ment, bulge-head." you say. He drops your hand at the sudden change of vioce, and raises his hands in mock surrender.

"Okay okay, Kk number two, jutht havin' thome fun." he laughs again "bethideth, I didn't think we were that kind of kithmithith, are we?"

You sighed, you and Sollux had a wierd relationship, it was between morail and matesprite, but you always fought. So you settled it at a morail-kismisiss-type-thing. Troll romance sure is wierd.

"I guess not. Now, we both have about 9 more people to meet, see you around!" you both part and turn to new people. This was like one of those fast-dating things, but with people you knew. Again, wierd.

You turn to face Nepeta, who had Equius following her like a shadow.

"Nepeta!" you squeal. You love to play shipping games with her.

"[y/n]! this is purrfect! everyone is here! so many mew ships!" she looked like she was on catnip.

"Whats your newest?" you ask, it was fun to see her this exited. She cups her hand to your ear and whispers.

"Catpurr and Fisheri, meowrails!" her voice is lined with excitement. You smile again at how excited she is.

"[b/c]blood, if you wouldn't encourage her..." Equius says in his low gruff voice. You shake your head.

"Hello to you too, Equi-horse." you say, you know he likes being called that, you also know it would be better if he was in a good mood today. His normal frown lifted the smallest bit when you said his name/horse pun, and his shoulders relaxed.  
Nepeta gave you a look that said 'thank you!' as Equius dragged her away by the hand.

You go around looking for someone else to talk to when in teleports a very tierd looking Tavros. You make your way over to him at the same time Gamzee does.

"Hi Tavros! glad you could make it!" you say at the same time Gamzee says:

"Hey Tav-Bro! what the motherfuck is up?" Tavros lights up at his new popularity.

"Hi guys! I, uh, I'm okay!" His sheepish smile replaces the frown that was on his face when he came in. Gamzee ruffled his hair.

"Karkat is over in the corner, waiting for you to check in." you inform him jerking your thumb in Karkats drection. "Aparenlty he's a nut about being on time."

Tavros sighs and wheels over. You and Gamzee watch as Tavros is lectured about being late, then yelled at even more when he tried to explain to Karkat what happened. Tavros took each word like a punch to the face.

When Karkat finally let him go Tavros wheeled back over, looking as if Karkat actually punched him.

"Are you up and motherfucking okay?" asks Gamzee.

"I'm fine, he just, uh, expresses himself differently." Tavros reassured you.

"Well, now that's over, lets get you to meet some people." you say, adn wheel him over to the middle of the crowd. You then pull Gamzee into a conjoining room, just off the main one.

"You ready?" you ask him.

"Mothefucking born for it." he smiles. You smile back and give him a light kiss, he returns it before you head back out to the main room. At this time everyone had talked and were just milling around awkwardly. Perfect. You clear your throat, and everyone turns to you. Nepeta made a squealing noise when she saw your tightly conjoined hands.

"Gamzee and I would like to make an announcement." you say, trying your best not to stutter. You take a dramatic pause, and Gamzee takes over.

"We decided to all up and be motherfucking matesprites and shit." he smiled proudly.

The reactions were mixed. Karkats mouth dropped open, Sollux laughed once, Nepeta let out a squeal of delight. Kanaya, Feferi and Vriska let out applause. Terezi laughed her evil sounding laugh. Equius's smile maybe brightened, you couldn't rolled his eyes, Aradia ribbited and Tavros smiled, but it wasn't a happy one. You let it go for now but you'll think on it later.

You smile and Gamzee does too. It almost hurts, you smile so big. The reactions stop and you and Gamzee step into the croud to be greeted as a couple.

It was so happy then.

why did it change?

((I was bored and decided the story should take a [very sad and sure to get many haters] turn, Author is [not] sorry about the sadstuck to come :) MUAHAHAHAHA!))


	3. Chapter 3

First Impressions 3

.::SWEEPS LATER::.

You wake up, thoughts of disaster immediatly swirl in your head as you find Gamzee was gone from the spot beside you on this strange human bed.

"Gamzee?" you murmur groggily. When he doesn't answer, you get up slowly and rub your eyes looking around. There was a note on the bedside table, it read:

_HeY My mOtHeRfUcKiN' MeRiCaL!_  
_I WeNt tO fInD SoMe sOpEr, wOuLdN'T wAnNa hUrT yOu :o)_

_-GaMzEe, hOnK_

You sigh worriedly. The soper was getting low, even though everyone changed to human beds so he could have it all. You swing your legs over the bed and go to your own secret emergency stash of soper. [AKA: your old recuperacoon stuffed in a closet with a lock on it] You take a small mesuring cup from beside the recuperacoon and dip it in the soper, getting a good two cups of it. You step into the kitchen, which is attatched to yours and Gamzee's respite block, and begin making a soper pie. While its baking in the oven you hear two things: someone stepping into your respite block and your trollian beeping with a new message.

You pick up your huskphone and read the text, aking the pie out of the oven.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling:_ [_] ((add in ur own quirk))

[CG] _, GAMZEE NEEDS A PIE  
[CG] NOW!  
[_] whats going on?  
[CG] HE JUST NEEDS A FUCKING PIE, I KNOW YOU HAVE THE LAST STASH AND WE STILL HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO FUCKING TRY OUR ONE-CELLED THINK PANS TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO ALCHAMIZE ONE.  
[_] okay, I have one in my hand.  
[CG] GOOD FUCKING LUCK  
[_] thanks... i think

_ [_] ceased trolling: carcinoGeneticist [CG]

That freaked you out. You didn't want him to go sober, he didn't want to hurt people.

You arrive at the door to your respite block with the pie and see Gamzee standing there, leaning against the wall, shaking. You didn't think he was sober, so you went with a casual greeting.

"Good morning Gamzee, Breakfast?" you say, trying your best to stay calm. He looks at you, then the pie, then back at you. His face was clouded as he took a giant hand full of the pie. You sigh in relief as he raises it to his mouth. At the sound he seems to snap out of whatever he was in. His eyes went diluted and he stared at the pie that was inches from his face.

"W-what the motherfuck... IS THIS?!" he screams the last part.

"G-gamzee, its your pie, d-don't you want some?" crap, you stuttered, he catches you on that.

"Is my motherfucking matsprite AFRAID of me? I'LL SHOW YOU FEAR! THE DARK CARNIVAL IS WAITING!" he screams, throwing the pie to the floor, you try to step back but slip on the slick sleeping stuff.

"I all up and found out my motherfucking purpose. The mericals are fake. All of them." he says, advancing on you, you scramble back untill you hit the wall, tears are now flowing down your face.

"Gam, stop, you-you need to-" you start

"NEED TO KILL ALL YOU MOTHERFUCKERS! ALL OF THEM!" he finishes your sentance in his own way. He now has pulled a club from one of the tables next to the door. You were in for it. Is this how it was to end?

He takes your wrist and pulls you up, pinning you against the wall.

"G-amz-" you cry in pain.

"SHUT THE MOTHERFUCK UP!" he yells in your ear, making it ring. He smashes his face into the wall, denting it with your skull. He rasies the club, taking one hand away from you. You take the chance and push him off. You get another idea, you hope it works.

You push him to the ground and take his club from him.

"This is not you Gamzee!" you cry. He replies by punching you hard in the stomache. You gag and fall onto his chest, you can feel his heartbeat and it brings back memories from the many months of being matesprites. This is your chance, now do it. You look up at him and grab a fistfull of his hair, pulling him down for a kiss. He punches you again, probably breaking a rib. You moan an agony as he pushes you off. He picks up his club and smashes your arm, you can feel the bone shatter as he hits your leg, and other arm. Then you stop counting. There is only a dull ache as he hits you again and again.

All of a sudden you can vagly hear the club clatter to the ground.

"_? _! No! No! Motherfucking no! I- I didn't mean, I-"

You try to say his name, but all that comes out is a moan of agonizing pain. Tears streamed down his face as he saw all of your [b/c] blood all over the floor, his hands and your face. He carefully lifted your top half and hugged it like he didn't want to break you anymore. He buried his face in your hair things like 'I love you' 'I'm so, mothefucking sorry' 'I never ment it'. You just lie there and let him cuddle you, your tears mixing with his.

The door bangs open, and a shadow is cast over Gamzee's face as he looks up in surprise.

"What the fuck hapened here? Gamzee! That is your fucking matesprite! what did you do?" you recognise the voice to be Vriska's, you try to turn your head. Vriska spots the movement.

"You are soooooooo lucky she's alive, basterd!" she screames in Gamzee's face. You can feel yourself being lifted away from Gamzee, you can see his face, a mixture of guilt, pain, sorrow and more. You lift your lips in a slight smile, When he sees you he only puts his head in his hands and sobs quietly. Thats the last thing you hear as you slowly black out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE READER BEING UNCONCIOUS~~~~~~~~~~~~

You wake up to Vriska and Sollux arguing over top of you.

"we need to do thomething about him!" Sollux says

"well what do you suggest? hack him to death?" Vriska retorts.

You atempt to make a sarcastic comment, but only cough up blood and startle Vriska and Sollux.

"_! Oh My Gog! you're okay, your okay!" Vriska says in relief. You smile, compose yourself and try to talk again.

"I- I need to see him." you croak out.

"Sollux is right here?" says Vriska hopefully, you shook your head.

"Why am I not thurprithed?" says Sollux sarcasticly. Vriska glares.

"Look, _, you need to understand he's-" Begins Vriska

"I don't give a shit on what you say!" you say, strength coming back to you, "He is my matesprite, I knew this would happen, and I promised him!"

Vriska looks down in disapiontment. Sollux quietly leaves the room, flipping both of you off. Vriska looks down at you in tears, which is unnatural and it scared you.

"Vris-" you say, but you are blocked by her lips against yours, you slowly, reculantly give in to it.

"_, I know we are just morails, but I don't want to lose you." She says when you break away from the kiss, still more tears run down her face.

You don't want to disapoint her, so you latch onto her hand, swing your legs over the bed, and slowly begin to walk to the door. Vriska helps you by putting a arm under both of yours and with a determined look on your face, you walk toward the room you and Gamzee share.

Vriska sucked in her breath as you got to the door, you look at her with the obvious question in your eyes: 'Are you sure you want to?'. She nodded and faked a smile. You two walk through the door and was greeted by a huge mess.

"He could at least keep his block clean" Vriska commented. You ignore her and break away from her hold, limping around the room. You pick up random things and place them in thier spot, a small pain in your chest forming. Was it possible to actually feel a broken heart?

You can hear a shuffle from the conjoining room. Gamzee soon appears, his face lights up for a second, but then he becomes confused with whatever emotion he had to feel, he then chose grief and apology. He walks to you slowly, aware of Vriska fingering her dice so he could see it.

"_-_?" he says, his voice was hoarse and husky. His hands were unsure of where to go. He wanted to touch your face, kiss you and beg for forgiveness, hug you until you both grew old. But he held back and looked at the floor.

"Hello, Gamzee." you say in greeting. He looks up slightly, you can see the tears pooling in his eyes. The realization hit you like his clubs only hours before, He thought you were mad at him. You walk (stumble clumsily) closer and embrace him softly. He looks up in surprise. Vriska's eyes lock with his, eyes full of hate.

"I love you Gamzee, forever and always." You reassure him, oblivious to the excange of glances.

"You too, my motherfucking mericle." he says finally retunring the embrace.

Vriska almost glew with hatred behind you.


	4. Chapter 4

First Impressions 4 

You can hear the door slam behind you. You break away from the hug you and Gamzee shared to look at the place the noise came from. Vriska was nowhere to be seen. You look around in confusion, thrn turn back to Gamzee,

"Did something happen when I was...?" you don't want to touch the subject, but you (and your stupid clueless brain) have no idea what's up with Vriska. Gamzee looks at his feet.

"I have no motherfucking idea, I was in our respite block the whole time" he replies.

"You really took it hard, did you?" you accuse him, he still is foucused on his feet. You tip his chin up and plant a hesitant kiss on his cheek.

"It was never your fault." You assure him. Tears run down his cheeks and he backs away from you.

"Just let me be for a while, I've made some motherfucking mistakes, bad.. mistakes." He says quietly

"Gamzee, I-" He stops you, then leans down to kiss you. You curl your fingers into his hair and stand on your toes, wanting more. He stops you again, backing into the shadows of your respit block. You sigh and walk to the door.

You look back, hoping to see him come stop you. You sigh and walk out the door when you see nothing. You head down the hall aiming to go to Sollux's room, but run into Karkat running the other way.

"Oh, fuck, there you are!" he says in his shouty manner.

"miss me?" you say sarcasticly. "Whats going on?"

"What's going on?! Eriden killed Kanaya and Feferi and Gamzee killed Nepeta and Equius!" He yelled in your face.

"Give me a break! I- wait what?" you seemed to have heard him wrong.

"Gamzee-the fucking mistake you made-killed-as in murdered-Equius-sweaty horse man- and Nepeta-cat girl." He talks to you as if you are a wriggler. You stand there shocked, why would Gam-Gam do this?

You push Karkat away and run to the husktop room. When you get there you see a dead Feferi, a pile of green -Grub sauce? You hope its grub sauce - and a splotch of yellow in a crater in the wall. You run to your husk top and start to pester future Gamzee, Just a couple hours into the future.

chumHandle [CH] began pestering terminallyCapricarious [TC] 5:00 hours on the future

[CH] Gamzee? Gamzee answer me!  
[TC] wHaT dO yOu mOtHeRfUcKiNg WaNt?  
[CH]Gamzee, where are you?  
[TC]Air vents  
[CH] Okay... anyway, did you or did you not kill Nepeta and Equius? 

terminallyCapricarious [TC] ceased pestering chumHandle [CH]

"Fuck!" you scream. You punch your computer and the screen fizzes out. You take out your (strife specibus) and start hacking it to bits. "Why whywhywhywhy?" you scream through tears. You knew this was going to happen, you didn't want it to, but you knew. You eventualy are satisfied with the hacking and collapse on the floor in your own (b/c) tears.

You are dimly aware of someone laying beside you, and you can see blue wings wraping around you. realizing who it is, you roll over to face vriska. You go to say something, but she silences you, hugging you close.

"Sh, (y/n), You are okay, the computer won't hurt you anymore." You smirk, snuggling closer into her. She sighs and looks you in the eye.

"(y/n)?" she murmurs.

"Vriska." You murmur back. She looks away for a second, biting her lip, then she looks back at you, locking eyes with you once again. After a moments hesitation, she leaned down and mashed her lips against yours. You're eyes widen in surprise.

'Oh, fuckit' you think, and deepen the kiss, she runs her hands down your back, sending shivers down your spine, she hesitantly demands entrance and you happily oblige, exploring new caverns that was Vriska's mouth. You stay, lips locked, on the floor until you both drift into a well deserved sleep.


End file.
